It's a Hit and Miss Life
by SPN221B
Summary: When Gilan goes missing after a chat with Halt, Halt must use the exact same plan he talked about to find him. To bad Gil didn't let Halt finish explaining. My first Gilan and His Apprenticeship story! May become a series. Gil and Halt fluff. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Here's a small chapter story on the five W's and one H. If you know what I'm talking about, review, and anyone who gets it right will get a shout out in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Halt, I've been thinking..."

"Always a dangerous past time, Gil." Halt said, without looking up.

"If I disappeared, what would you do? I mean, one day you just woke up, and poof! I was gone. What would you do?" the curious apprentice asked.

Halt put down the report to look at his apprentice carefully, unsure if this was a trap of sorts. "I'd go looking for you."

"Okay..." Gilan got up, and started to pace the room. "How would you look for me? Would you just get up and start looking? Would you fomalate a plan? Or would you know where I was right away?"

"I'd use the five W's and one H plan."

"What's that?" Gilan's curiosity was thoroughly spiked now.

Halt gave a invisible nod approval. "The five W's and one H, is in a way, a plan of attack. It organizes information in an easy way to store, without having to shuffle through millions of papers to find it. Instead, you only have to go through thousands." Halt added the last part with a hint of sarcasm.

Gilan was now nodding, thinking he fully understood, not even guessing that Halt wasn't finished explaining. "Okay. Thanks Halt. I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight."

"Umm, night?" Halt asked, as his apprentice got up, walked to his room, and slammed his door.

The next morning, Gil was gone.

* * *

 **So this is just the prologue! I will be adding another chapter in two days! So tell me what you think, and if you know what the five W's and one H is, say in the reviews, and you'll get a shout out!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Thank you everyone who reviewed, and here's the shout out!**

 ** _TrustTheCloak_ : Congrats! You got it right! Thanks for the review!**

 **Well everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter One_

When Halt saw that Gilan was missing, to say he freaked out is the understament of the century. Mainly because he didn't freak out at all. He was furious. Not at Gil, but at the fact that someone had token all his coffee too. Even worse, there was a note, that didn't have Gilan's messy scrawl.

Dear Halt,

I have token your apprentice and all of your coffee. If you want them back, you'll have to use the system you talked to Gilan about last night. Yes, I heard that. Every. Last. Word. And I know how it works. So good luck! You will need it.

Halt almost tore up the note. First, this, this coward stole his apprentice. Then his coffee. And he dared to leave a note telling what he was to do! He would show this guy. He would show him. How? By using the system had told him to use.

After all, it was the most sucessful way to organize information. Now, all he needed was to make a list and sort everything out. In his neatest hand writing, he clearly wrote out the five W's and one H.

What

When

Where

Why

Who

And last of all...

How

Halt stopping to think, knew the answer to the five W's, but the real challenge laid in the one H. How? How was anyone able to even lay a finger on his apprentice? He knew Gilan was skilled. But Halt never stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, Gilan was behind this all. And that suited 's plan all the more.

* * *

 **And there's another chapter! Who is ? What does he want Gilan for? Why does he want Gilan? Where did he come from? When did this all happen? Well anyways, hope you enjoyed, and please, review! Thanks.**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	3. Chapter 2

**And I am back! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy! See ya!**

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

Gilan was scared. He had never seen this coming. Anything else he might have expected, and maybe this wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't happened right after he had had that chat with Halt about him disappearing. But now Halt probably though that he ran away. His mentor would be so disappointed in him.

Determined to escape this strange trap he was in, he saw a knife not even two meters away. Whoever had captured him was etheir extremely careless, or extremely confident. Reaching for it he almost touched it, before he was dropped on his head, and ropes loosened enough for him to slip out. Scrambling for the knife, he realized the room was almost empty. Other than him, the knife, and the ropes he had been tied up in, there was only one other thing. Coffee. Why in the world was there coffee?

A door creaked and someone walked out. Wait was that... Crowley?! Looking closer, the figure beared quite a resemblance of the Ranger Commandant, but it was not him. Though if someone who wasn't familer with Crowley had seen him they wouldn't have known any better. But being Halt's apprentice did have the advantage of knowing who and what Crowley looked like.

"Hello Gilan. I assure you're well rested?" a voice with a think Iberian blur said.

Gilan merely glared at the man, gripping the knife tighter. The man smiled, showing how many of his teeth were missing. "Now, now Gilan. Let's not get cross. We only just met."

"How do you know who I am?" Gilan snarled slightly.

The man sighed. "I know many things Gil. My trai..." the man started, but was abruptly cut off.

"Don't call me that! Only my friends can call me that." Gilan shouted.

"But aren't I your friend? We've known each other since you were born."

"I've never met you until now, you creep!" Gilan threw the words out there before he even realised it.

"Well then," the man popped his knuckles. "Let's meet, shall we?"

Gilan took a pace backwards as the man advanced. When the man started running, Gilan starting running towards the open door, which was behind the guy. He stopped, confused when he saw Gilan coming head on. Not seeing what he was doing before the apprentice passed him, Gilan almost got through. The man broke out into a run and slammed the door on Gilan's hand, breaking it. Gilan screamed in pain and kicked the guy in the knee, continuing to run, dispite his swelling hand. He quickly made his way out of the building and ran straight towards the tree line. Stopping to climb up one, he made it up slowly having only one hand.

"Do you see him boss?" someone said from below.

The boss snorted. "If I did, do you think I'd be standing here Travis?"

"Of course not boss. Sorry boss." Travis replied with some fear.

"Come on. Let's go back. We'll search the nearest villages tomorrow. He'll need help for that hand."

The two men chuckled and walked back towards the weird stone building. Gilan cringed again as his hand throbbed again. The man was right. He was going to need medical attention for this hand. But first thing first. He had to get back to Halt, and hope and pray, that he would believe hadn't ran off, and would still let him be his apprentice.

* * *

 **And finish! Hope you all enjoyed and see you in two days! Please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	4. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
